Red Haired Dream
by Ali-ka-Zam
Summary: Kadaj attacks Reno in the most brutal way possible, will the turk ever recover and how will Rude react?  WARNING: contains graphic MxM action, violence, sexual content act. Don't like, Don't read!, however feel free to R x R


Red haired dream

This was rudes favourite time of day, the time when he could finally satisfy his needs for fulfilment. As a man, large as he was, rudes testosterone levels were through the roof and so the need to take part in sexual antics was rife for him. This was why rude could hardly stop himself from sprinting as he made his steady way to the red heads door.

Impatiently, rude rapped upon the door of Reno's small city apartment and waited for the red head to answer his summons. He could no longer control himself when Reno answered the door, wearing nothing but his usual work shirt, buttoned low at the front thus giving the muscular dark skinned man a seductive look at his defined collar bones and upper chest. This was going to be a fun night, rude decided almost immediately.

#################

Reno moaned quietly as rude generously began to lather lubricant onto his back passage. Reno thoroughly enjoyed the gentle feeling of his lovers probing fingers as they tenderly brushed against his buttocks and anus; Reno had had many relationships in his past, not all of them this gentle. He glanced back at the stiff form of rude who was valiantly struggling to control himself. The very act of touching his lover's entrance was proving to be almost too much for the older man's libido to handle.

Reno groaned with pleasure as he felt Rude place the tip of his mahogany log against the puckered entrance of his anus. Rude smiled down at his lover. The entrance always reminded him of a rose bud just in bloom. The older man began to work the full length of his love stick into the red heads poop shoot and, with a final push, allowed his entire member to enter the other male's body. Rude felt the red head tense and so allowed Reno's anus to become accustomed to the size of his penis. When he was sure that they were both comfortable with the current position, rude began to thrust in and out of his lover in a gentle rhythm, which slowly began to pick up pace until, with an animalistic growl, he released his hot seed and retracted his now softening member.

He wished Reno goodbye and left the young man to clean himself up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**He saw rude leave the apartment. This was good. He had been watching the red head for months and tonight, he had decided, was going to be when he was finally allowed to unload. Kadaj smiled as he made his way to Reno's door and " let himself in".**_

_ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Reno allowed the hot waters of the shower to engulf him; he was so consumed by the luxury that he hardly noticed the presence of another being in the bathroom. Kadaj unzipped his leather apparel and slipped naked into the shower with the smaller male. Reno screamed an action which was answered with a quick, hard punch to the face from the remnant; Reno from then on kept his mouth shut and, as usual, allowed the silver haired teenager to use him. This was his only guarantee not too be killed.

Kadaj slammed the red head against the tiled walls of the shower, simply ignoring the pained grunt which escaped his throat. The remnant began his assault by gently teasing Reno's already sensitive anus- this received a chocked sob from the young male. Tired of playing Kadaj, with a grunt, thrust two of his fingers up to the knuckle into the tender "rose bud". He smiled when blood began to dribble from the force used. Deciding that he had torn the hole enough, Kadaj brutally thrust his throbbing member into Reno's anus, causing an anguished squeal to tare from the red heads throat. From then on, Reno's cries only worked to strengthen the inhuman lust within the silver haired male as he thrust and pumped and slid his pale shaft inside his poor victim. When Kadaj could hardly take it anymore he retracted and, grapping Reno by the hair, forced the red heads mouth down to the level of his cock. Reno cried silently as he tasted the entire length of the salty organ filling the whole of his mouth. He gagged miserably as he felt the tip of Kadaj's penis continuously hit the back of his throat and almost vomited as he began to choke on the hot, oily seed which filled his mouth and threatened to spill out.

Reno was left shivering and feeling dirty as Kadaj casually began to redress in his leather, but the red heads ordeal was not over yet. Reno cringed as he heard the slap of the remnants boots against the wet bathroom floor. Kadaj crouched down by the shivering form and, smiling, reached for the oval shaped bar of soap in a side dish by the shower. Kadaj grinned maliciously as he placed the bar at Reno's raw anus and, without hesitation, eagerly thrust it in side. The slipperiness of the bar of soap meant that it easily slid inside of the red heads body and was soon far out of the possible retrieval of the remnant. Kadaj slapped Reno's ass and left the now unconscious body on the floor to be found by Rude in the morning.


End file.
